Malia Sakellarios
|Blood Status = Pure-Blood |Gender = Female |Name Pronunciation = |Species = Witch |RPer Box = rped by jaye |Introductory Sentence = Malia Andromeda Sakellarios is a fifth year Gryffindor attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. |Header Size = 100 |Eye Color = Brown |Hair Color = Brown |Height = 5'6 |Clothing Style = Casual |Font Size = 90 |Appearance = Her FC is Barbara Palvin. |Ethnicity = European |Languages Spoken = English, Greek, Russian |Accent = A mix of Greek and English |Earliest Memory = Seeing her mother's corpse |Type of Childhood = Tragically Normal |Childhood Fear = Death |History = "I was born as Malia Andromeda Sakellarios to Theseus and Alejandra Sakellarios in their rather large home in Athens, Greece. I'm the youngest out of nine kids - Phoebe, Achilles, Anastasia, Perseus, Phoebus, Calista, Alec, and Chloe. My family was actually well-known in the magical world, my dad being the head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement, and my mum being the Senior Undersecretary." "My life took a twist for the worst when I was just four. μπαμπάς died. He'd been hunting down the leader of one of the biggest magical gangs in Greece, and he succeeded, but... he lost that battle. μαμά followed a few months later, not coping with the pain, loss, and grief very well. She ended up hanging herself, being found by the youngest - me. I didn't cope very well, frequently having nightmares of my mother's corpse. What I said that day... it- it scarred me. I did things at school. Weird things. I'd draw my mother hanging in my bedroom, and whenever I was angry or frustrated, odd things would happen. Books would fall, glass would break, kids would get nose bleeds, etc. I was feared. Most didn't let their kids be around me." "Phoebe and Achilles, who were old enough to be the guardians of my siblings, inherited our parents' money, and the house. I was taken out of the local school, instead being homeschooled, and every day, a psychiatrist, I think, or was it a psychologist? came to visit me daily. Come think of it... maybe it was a therapist. I don't know. It turns out I had mild PTSD. I got some medicine for that... it helped. As time went on, everything went back to normal. Or at least as normal as it could get. Phoebe and Achilles get jobs at the ministry, and so they continued my family's legacy." "As my siblings and I grew up, more magical outbursts would happen, and one by one, they'd leave for the school of magic here in Greece as soon as they turned eleven. However, it was different with me." "After the drawings and incidents after my mother's death, I showed no more magical signs. My siblings at some point began to think it had been caused by some other kid, and their little sister was a squib. They didn't really treat me differently directly, but you could sense they felt slightly uncomfortable being around me. That was weird. Not once did my family show blood supremacy. Ignoring this, I continued on with my life. If I had magic, great. If not, well then great. Nothing would really change. I'm Malia. I'll always be Malia. Same old Malia. But then... a few days before my eleventh birthday... it happened." "Alec and Calista were arguing for the billionth time that day, and I was already quite annoyed. They actually tried bringing me into the argument. Each wanted me to side with them, but I wasn't having any of it. I didn't, and still don't, like fights. So basically, I blew up. Not literally. Well, at least not me - the window shattered. My family played it off as if it were the heat, still strongly believing I was a squib. Aikaterine - the girl who moved in with my family after her parents "died" - knew better, though, and she even made bets with Phoebus. That actually annoyed me, but I didn't say anything, instead watching with annoyance as Perseus gave Aikaterine a few galleons days later. Yes, I'd gotten a few letters. I was a witch." "Rather than attending the local school of magic, like my siblings wanted, I asked to go anywhere else. I didn't want to deal with siblings for at least a year. Plus I wanted to know how it would feel being alone for a whole year... I was given three options after they oddly agreed to it: Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, or Durmstrang. I'd head Beauxbatons was more for feminine girl, since it was in France and all, and I honestly didn't want to put up with that. Durmstrang, well... rumor had it it was more for boys, and I wasn't gonna have it either. Hogwarts seemed like the best option. Apparently it was the finest school of magic. Not to mention that was the school Aikaterine had decided to attend the year before me. My decision was made, and I was shipped off to Britain, where I boarded the Hogwarts Express. It was there that I met this great girl... her name was Valentina Willow. Lena, like she preferred. We had the same personalities, basically, and we were a great match. We clicked instantly, and became great friends. My plans to leave after first year were screwed up. I didn't want to leave my best friend." "Then, second year came. It was mid year when I realized that I was bi. It just hit me that I was crushing on my best friend. I was scared at first, because not everyone wakes up one morning, realizing they like someone from their sex. It was in the beginning of third year that I came to terms with it. After all, it's just people falling in love with other people." "It was on Christmas break that year that I made a move. Actually, it wasn't even me. We were on the Viaduct, and I remember clearly talking with her about what we wanted for the future. When I asked her what she wanted... she kissed me. Best surprise I've ever gotten, honestly. That was the day we got together. We dated for a little over a year. The summer before fourth year, she came to Greece with me, and like mid-summer my siblings realized what my status was with Lena, and my sexuality. Some weren't accepting at first, although others were, but as they realized Lena and I were in it for the long run, they backed off and came to terms with it. But, you know how it is... happiness doesn't last long." "Two dramatically horrible things happened in fourth year. Three of my siblings died, and I lost part of my memory. Anastasia, Perseus, and Phoebe were dead. They splinched horribly because of a damaged Portkey... something along those lines. Don't take it the wrong way - I do care, but I just can't remember. All I remember was reading the letter, and then it stops. All black. I'm guessing I fainted, but that can't be it because it jumps to Sage comforting me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. My knuckles were bloody and it was all just a mess. I suppose I punched a mirror..." "What else? Oh, right, the memory loss. It was the first match of the season, and I was still a beater even after four years. We were up against Slytherin. Obviously, I'd do everything in my power to beat them. Not once had I beat Slytherin before. I definitely felt bad because Aikaterine was the seeker for them, and I was bombarding her with bludgers, but my competitive side was shining through. Had it not been for what I did, Slytherin probably would have won. A bludger was headed straight for Flynn - our seeker - and I didn't let it hit him - I put myself in front of it. I got a nasty concussion and lost my memories of that year, and some were fuzzy. I got them after a while, though, but nothing was the same after that with Lena. I realized we weren't working, and I broke it off with her. I'd never regretted something as much as that." |Gif 2 = Malia1.gif |Gif 2 Size = 450px |Personality and Traits = "Three words to describe myself positively and three negatively? Hm..." "I'd say I'm outgoing. I love meeting new people, making friends, and helping them out in whatever I can. I'm also comforting, if it counts as something positive. I hate seeing people upset. I just despise it. Every minute you spend angry or upset is sixty seconds you lose of happiness. That just doesn't work with me. Although everyone has their breaking point, which I understand, given I've reached mine a few times. I'd also say I'm really sporty." "I really like doing sports and exercising. I'm a beater, so that should explain it, but even running satisfies me. I hate the feeling of sitting around, staying lazy and not doing anything. It makes me feel useless. I respect people who like it, but to be happy, I've gotta stay active. I'm gonna say more than three, just so you know me better. I'm not trying to sound greedy or anything, okay? Just saying... Okay, so, I'm also really artsy. I love all kinds of art. Whether it be singing, drawing, dancing, even modeling... everything. I like drawing, but I don't quite do it often. Singing? I enjoy it, even though I have the voice of a walrus. Dancing... I'm surprisingly not that bad - I just don't to it often, unlike modeling. Yes, I model. Not a lot, though. Just enough to know that I like it, and if I don't make a living out of Charms, I can live off that. If Lena lets me, anyways. Olympus knows she can get possessive." "Okay, okay, I'm rambling. Let's move onto the negativity... stubborn, definitely. I could give Hades a run for his money, if the legends are true. Some say being stubborn is good, but others think it's a pain in the ass. It comes hand in hand with the determination I have. I always fight for what I believe in. I don't necessarily think it's a bad thing, but oh well." "What else... alright, I'm not very keen on school, so you could say I'm the opposite of a scholar. Must explain why I'm not in Ravenclaw although I'm mad in love with one. I do love Charms, though, and that's basically the only subject I'm very good at. Potions? Crap. DAtDA? I only like it because of the drama that takes place in that class. Herbology? Despise it. Such a shame I have to be great in school to be accepted into the Ministry. Speaking of, I'm quite ambitious, and that actually leads to expecting too much of myself. If only you saw how bad I beat myself up mentally every time my team lost a match. |Best Qualities = Kind, Helpful, Amicable |Worst Qualities = Ambitious, Stubborn, Hard-Headed |Most Influenced By = Aikaterine Vassalos, Lena Willow |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = Charms This is the only subject Malia excels at. It comes so easily to her that she's already reading NEWT leveled books. She's even receiving extra help after classes from Professor Cassidy. No, not for what they're learning at the moment, but for sixth and seventh year charms. |Possessions = Wand She's loyal, smart, and willing to take risks for the sake of her friends and family. Her Patronus takes the form of a Horse, the same as Ginny Weasley. Malia's an underrated badass and enemies should be cautious of her hexing skills. (credit to a random buzzfeed quiz) |Gallery = Malia3.png Malia4.png Malia5.png Malia2.png Malia4.gif |Trivia = *Her Quidditch number was 3 for first, second, and third year, but she changed it to 26 for fourth year on. |Handedness = Right |Favorite Drink = Hot Cocoa |Wand = Phoenix Tail Feather, Ash, 11 inches |Patronus = Horse |Favorite Sweet = Popping Peanut Brittle, Chocolate Wands |Boggart = Lena and Aikaterine's corpses |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Bisexual, Biromantic |Relationship Status = Taken |Amortentia Scents = Roses, Vanilla, Lena's Perfume |Favorite Song = "Pillowtalk," by Zayn "Chains (Remix)," Nick Jonas ft. Jhene Axo "Powerful," by Major Lazer ft. Ellie Goulding |Gif 3 = Malia2.gif |Gif 3 Size = 450px }} Category:Name begins with "M" Category:JayeMalik' Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Speaks Greek Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Ash Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Students Category:Patronus Listed Category:Medium Patronus Category:Right Handed Category:Born in Greece Category:Fifth Years Category:Bi Category:Speaks Russian Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Quidditch Category:Beater Category:THS